


Things We Didn't Know

by Mutant_Thyla



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: BAMF Charles, Barely a concept, Charles is a god, Charles-centric, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is in love, M/M, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Possible God Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: Things had started normally that day, the kids trained early in the morning, meals were made and eaten, training resumed then everyone went to bed and we sat up playing chess. Erik and i. What had been happening during the game is a blurr to me now, but the pain i felt, the emotions i felt are still fresh. They still ache.Charles finds out something new about himself, Erik falls deeply in love with the real charles.Preview  (may not become a full story) (This is just an idea)





	Things We Didn't Know

 

* * *

Things had started normally that day, the kids trained early in the morning, meals were made and eaten, training resumed then everyone went to bed and we sat up playing chess. Erik and i. What had been happening during the game is a blurr to me now, but the pain i felt, the emotions i felt are still fresh. They still ach.

* * *

 

Erik leaned forward and captured the white rook.

"Check." He stated. Charles leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. He reached out and captured Erik's Bishop with his queen.

"Check mate." Charles stated knocking Erik's King over. He leaned back and smiled, peering at the board. Erik was grinning.

"You know, we should really talk more about-" Charles eyes were glazed and his mind felt detached. He no longer heard Erik, he couldn't focus on the world around him. His body, was limp. His head tipped back against the chair and his body went limp. The warm tones of Eriks voice stopped, only to cut into the silence repeatedly. There was a pressure on charles face, his cheeks, the back of his head. The world tilted and Charles watched Erik carry his body away in a panic. He was detached from his body.

His mind no longer attached to his mind. He knew he should be alarmed, but he felt oddly, Enhanced. Like his body had been suppressing him. He could  see it then. The bands along his body, along his bones. Bits of plastic and glass. Each one with a unique signature make. A make of his father's design. His mutation was suppressed to extreme amounts. But even still he was powerful.

He followed Erik to the labs to where he placed Charles body on a solid metal table, then Erik rushed from the room. Charles reached out to his body, tugging on the plastic bands. They slipped through the body easily and fell to the floor. Charles felt lighter with every band removed until eventually he closed his eyes and reopened them in his own body, the bands held together in a fist.

Erik rushed back into the room with Hank on his heels only for them to freeze and stare.

Charles eyes were glowing blue, his body seemed to radiate light, and all around him the air could be SEEN moving and flowing like sand in a desert breeze.

"Professor?" Hank asked stepping forward. Charles held out his hand and dropped the bands. Hank and Erik shared a look of confusion.

"Suppressing bands. My father put them around my bones to suppress my mutations. Mutations i didn't even know i had. Like," Charles held out a hand and lifted the bands into the air.

"Telekinesis." He stated staring.

"Erik, i was born like this." Charles stated looking up into Erik's eyes.

"Am i a Monster? Or am i something else entirely?"

 


End file.
